User blog:Mochizou/Trapped
WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT August 2015. At Ishigawa High School, a large storm has prevented the students from going home leaving them with no choice but to spend the night in the school. Desperation sets in, as a small group of students, armed with the knowledge to end the calamity, fight to end the phenomenon. Extra.'episode 11.'Trapped Kaylin was a quiet member of Class 3. Throughout the year so far, she'd kept her head down. When she first entered Class 3 and learnt of the risk she faced, she was terrified, scared of what might happen. She never wanted her or her family to suffer. It was for this reason that she'd kept so quiet, hoping to fly under the radar and stay safe. It had been working, until one day upon returning home, she'd discovered her house destroyed, and inside, her now dead sister. This event had traumatised Kaylin and as a result left her unstable. In the days since her sister's death, she had become reckless, emotionally unstable and a risk to not only herself but others. It was during the storm, where she finally snapped. CC: 'Is she ok? '''Karen: '''She seems to have calmed down. It was touch and go for a while, but Elle seems fine now. '''CC: '''Thank god for that. ''Kaylin had always been jealous of Elle and CC's friendship. In junior high, the three had enjoyed a close friendship, always together. However, during their third year of junior high, Elle and CC became closer and Kaylin drifted further away from them. By the end of junior high, Kaylin had stopped speaking to the two altogether and a once strong friendship was over. Kaylin had taken comfort from her sister who became her new best friend, she relied on Catie for everything and felt safe knowing her sister was always around. Now that Catie had died, Kaylin was angry. She had lost another best friend and Elle and CC still had each other. 'CC: '''I don't know what I'd have done if she'd have died. She's my best friend, we're like sisters. '''Kaylin: '''FUCK YOU! '''CC: '''Huh? '''Kaylin: '''FUCK ALL OF YOU! '''Karen: '''Kaylin, calm down. '''Kaylin: '''I'M SICK OF THIS FUCKING PLACE! YOU SHOULD ALL JUST DIE ''Kaylin runn out of the classroom and disappears into the dark school. She keeps running without realising where she's going. Eventually she stopps and realises that she's entered the old building. She chooses a nearby classroom to hide in, where she can calm down. In this classroom however, is something curious. Small and square, she didn't even know something like this existed anymore. She picks it up. 'Kaylin: '''Huh, what is this? ''In Kaylin's hands, is a cassette tape. '''Cam: Guys, I think I may have fucked up. Lizzy: '''What are you on about? '''Cam: '''Can I ask you two a question? '''Kieran: '''What is it? '''Cam: '''Do you know a kid named Nick? '''Kieran: '''Nick? '''Cam: '''Just tell me! You have to! Do you know Nick? What's he like? '''Kieran: '''Well of course I know him. He's a rep in our class, and the guy you're always stuck with '''Cam: '''Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''How could I not know him? '''Cam: '''Oh my god...This is really bad....This is terrible. '''Kieran: '''What is it? '''Cam: '''I think I might have been wrong. I'm sorry. '''Kieran: '''You were wrong? About what? '''Cam: '''Well I...I was sure he was the extra. I just knew it. So just now I...I'm so sorry. '''Kieran: '''He was...You mean... '''Cam: '''Nick... '''Kieran: '''You didn't '''Cam: '''I didn't mean to do it! '''Kieran: '''You can't be serious. '''Cam: '''Why would I lie about this?! I tried to probe him a little, since he's been acting weird lately. And he said he didn't remember all the stuff we did as kids. He didn't remember much from elementary school either. '''Kieran: '''And then? '''Cam: '''I braced myself, and asked him, "You're not really Nick, are you?" "You're the extra person in the class, aren't you?!" He looked panicked at first, the he flew into a rage. He was acting so suspiciously, I was sure it was him. So like the tape said, if he died, if he "returned to death"....we'd all be saved. '''Kieran: '''Don't tell me....you killed him? '''Lizzy: '''Did you? '''Cam: '''I didn't mean to do it! We started fighting upsatirs and ended up outside, on the school balcony. And the next thing I knew....He was lying still on the ground below. Blood was coming from his head. I got scared, so I ran back down the hall. I'd seen Kieran come over here earlier. '''Kieran: So, you wanted to find out if Nick was the extra? Cam: 'Yeah...I thought that if the extra died, it'd be as if he'd never existed. But you two said you know him, so I must have been wrong! Tell me, Kieran, was I wrong? '''Kieran: '''Either that, or, he's not dead. '''Cam: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''Falling from two stories up wouldn't necessarily kill him. ''Cam breathes an apparent sigh of relief, he walks over to a nearby window 'Cam: '''You can't see where he fell from here. It's past that bush. '''Lizzy: '''The first thing we should do is check and see ig Nick is still alive. '''Cam: '''O..Okay.. ''Lizzy and Kieran follow Cam to the scene of the incident. Outside, the storm is raging. The wind is strong and sends leaves and debris flying. Trees sway heavily as if they're close to collapse, the rain pours down, getting heavier each passing minute. Behind the bush, as descirbed, lies the body belonging to Nick, bloodied and bruised from the fall 'Cam: '''Is he...Is he dead? ''Lizzy checks for a pulse. For a moment, she can't seem to find one, but just before she's about to give up, she picks up a faint pulse 'Lizzy: '''He's alive, barely, but he's still alive. '''Kieran: '''Let's get him inside. ''Cam and Kieran lift up Nick and are able to get him inside to safety. 'Lizzy: '''Cam. Stay with Nick, Kieran and I will go and find some help. ''They both leave Cam with Nick and go off to find Karen 'Lizzy: '''Are you going to tell me now? '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''What you are hiding from the rest of us '''Kieran: '''Is now really a good time? '''Lizzy: '''I think it-- ''The PA system in the school switches on and begins broadcasting a message, the voice is familar to any student in Class 3 '''Kaylin: ''(over the PA system) This is an important message from the head of countermeasures to the students of Class 3. The tape you are about to hear was left behind sixteen years ago, when the calamity stopped midyear ''Across the school, the scattered students of Class 3 listen to the mysterious message from Kaylin. The sound of the cassette being turned on can be heard (recording) 'Red: '''I want to tell you how to stop the calamity. Are you listening? Send the dead back where they belong. Send the dead back to death. And that's how to stop the calamity once it's begun. '''Kaylin: '(over the PA system) ''The facts are...the calamity was stopped midyear, sixteen years ago. And the dead person this year is...Yazzy. '''Kieran: '''NO! '''Kaylin: '(over the PA system) ''If you see her, kill her. '''Lizzy: '''Damnit, I've been worried about her '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''Kaylin's been emotionally unstable since her sister's death. I have to go find her! '''Kieran: '''Lizzy wait! '''Lizzy: '''You look too! She may have left the PA room by now. ''Kieran and Lizzy head off in different directions. Running through the school, Kieran sees that the storm is beginning to cause damage. Open windows have allowed debris to fall in, and in some cases, the windows have been destroyed by the strong winds. The electricity has been cut off in some parts of the school. As he makes his way through the school, he sees Yazzy wondering through. '' '''Kieran: '''Yazzy! '''Yazzy: '''Kieran, what's going on? How did Kaylin find the tape '''Kieran: '''I don't know, she must have found it. '''Yazzy: '''I thought we hid it? '''Kieran: '''Obviously not well enough. '''Nick: '''There she is '''Kieran: '''Nick! I thought you were unconscious. '''Nick: '''I was. That bastard Cam threw me off a balcony. When I came to, I hit him with this and ran off. ''In Nick's hand is a metal pipe, he's holding it in his hands, ready to use it. 'Nick: '''We need to kill her. '''Kieran: '''Leave Yazzy alone! '''Karen: '''Stop this! You can't kill your own classmates. '''Nick: '''But if we send the dead person back to death, then the calamity will stop. No one else will have to die. If we kill Yazzy, it will all be over. '''Karen: '''No! Don't do this! It's a mistake! '''Nick: '''Then who the hell is dead?! '''Karen: '''I don't know. But you... '''Nick: '''I...I...I don't want to die! ''Nick rushes towards Yazzy lifting the pipe 'Karen: '''NO! ''Karen runs towards Nick and by accident, Nick hits Karen over the head with the pipe. Blood splatters against the wall. Karen falls down to the floor unconscious. '' '''Kieran: '''You bastard! ''Kieran punches Nick square in the face, grabs Yazzy's hand and starts running. Along the way they encounter CC who has a knife pointed straight at Kieran and Yazzy. Kieran carries on running and pushes her out of the way, knocking her back into the wall 'Kieran: '''Sorry! ''They both carry on running until they stop at the top of the stairs. '' '''Kieran: '''Are you ok? '''Yazzy: '''Yeh, I think so. '''Kaylin: '''There...you....are ''Kieran and Yazzy turn around to see Kaylin standing at the bottom of the stairwell. In her hand, is a crowbar. As she talks, she slowly makes her way up the stairs. 'Kaylin: '''It's you...isn't it....you're the....extra...one '''Kieran: '''What are you talking about? '''Kaylin: '''Not you, her! ''Kaylin points to Yazzy 'Yazzy: '''Me!? '''Kaylin: '''It makes sense. Death follows you. Your friends, your sister. Your personality. You were a bitch in junior high, now you're all friendly and kind. The old you DIED! So you must be the extra one '''Kieran: '''Stop! '''Kaylin: '''It's time to send you back to death. I'LL AVENGE MY SISTER! ''Kaylin lunges for Yazzy but Kieran blocks her path. They struggle and she kicks him, she attempts to hit Yazzy again but Yazzy is able to avoid her attack. After another attempt to kill Yazzy, Kieran is able to push Kaylin back and she falls down the stairs 'Kieran: '''Crap! Yazzy are you ok? '''Yazzy: '''I'm fine. We should go check on Kaylin ''They run down the stairs but at the bottom, Kaylin's not there. As they look around, they see a door leading outside wide open. '' '''Kieran: '''She went outside?! ''They both run outside to find her but they are greeted with an even more powerful storm. The storm is so loud and strong that they can only shout 'Kieran: '''THE STORM....IT'S GETTING WORSE.... '''Yazzy: '''WHAT DO WE DO?! '''Kieran: '''GO BACK INSIDE. I'LL FIND HER '''Yazzy: '''ARE YOU SURE?! '''Kieran: '''YEAH! I'LL BE OK! ''Yazzy runs off back inside and Kieran desperately searches for Kaylin. In the storm he struggles to navigate his way around the school grounds. With no luck in finding her, he stops to look around. He looks up towards the roof and sees two figures on the roof in what appears to be a struggle. With no sight of Kaylin, he decides to run up to the roof to see what the issue is. When he gets up to the school roof, he's shocked when he sees Lizzy holding Tori over the edge of the school roof. There's a look of terror in Tori's eye's and a look of anger in Lizzy's '''Kieran: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''Lizzy: '''IT'S HER! SHE'S THE EXTRA '''Tori: '''HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME '''Kieran: '''LIZZY STOP! WE DON'T KNOW IT'S HER! '''Lizzy: '''I'M GOING TO END THIS CALAMITY HERE AND NOW! To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts